


A Spark

by fireynovacat



Series: We Got That Concrete Street Skin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Pyroteck, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Secret Identity, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Comet is still trying to figure out this whole superhero thing. And balance everything else.





	A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reboot of the superhero au.

Comet can't help but stare at themself in the mirror. The person staring back isn't quite them. 

They're dressed in a black bodysuit, with some faint indigo stripes. Goggles obscure their eyes, and cloth covers everything below them. A hood, with the front weighted to prevent it falling off casts most of their face into shadow. A belt with some gear is around their waist. But what really stands out are the metal bands around their lower arms. Both with retracted spikes on the outside.

One, when fully extended is longer, thicker, blunter. For defense and to aim their fire. The other is only slightly shorter, sharp and thin. For combat. They still shudder a bit. At the idea that they may have to fight. They hope not tonight.

A glance at the clock shows 21:25. Everyone is asleep by now. So Pyroteck will do a quick run around the city and be back long before dawn. Slipping their phone and some cash into a secured pouch they slide their window open, clambering out, they balance on the edge, closing the window to all but a crack before turning and clambering down to the first floor windowsill. One near fall later and they're on the ground.

They begin by walking, slipping among the shadows. Pyroteck doesn't know what to think of themself. Walking like they just committed a crime. As they get deeper into the city and the buildings get closer and deeper they spot a ladder to a roof. Climbing up they feel at ease. Able to see more. They pick up a jog until they reach the end. Without thinking they jump, just barely crossing the alleyway gap to the next building. 

Pyroteck lands, gasping and giggling slightly. They just did that! They pick up the pace. Luckily in this section the buildings are close together; so they practice the jumps. Each leap getting easier and water easier. Taking a break after what had to be thirty something, they dangle their legs over the edge of the grocery store they were perched on and pulled out their phone. 

23:00

Nearly midnight. While they could be out for longer, they didn't feel like it. It had already been a long day and they were exhausted. Pulling themself back to their feet they turn back towards home.

It's half an hour later when they slip back into their bedroom window. Ten minutes later when they change and slip their gear back into it's hiding spot.

Back in bed and the euphoria dying down there back into their unease and uncertainty. Are they doing the right thing? Does the city really need a superhero? Do they even qualify? They tap the metal bracelets together. Does anybody need a person one break down from vaporizing a couple of blocks?

Comet drifts off with the echoing doubt.


End file.
